


BOOTY!

by lila_luscious1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Children, Critical Incident Response Unit, Death, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love, Love Without Boundaries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Short Rapata/Repata, Jeller drabble with (I hope) HumorAlso 9-1-1 and FBI





	1. WEED!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [Zatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [mizbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizbat/gifts), [kdawg87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdawg87/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [PurpleJayBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJayBird/gifts), [Jase0901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase0901/gifts), [MarvelDCFan3353](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDCFan3353/gifts), [sophiabell01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiabell01/gifts), [gypsyscarfwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyscarfwoman/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mid-day call to the Reade-Zapata condo

The telephone trills five times before it's answered. A tiny, accented voice, obviously an adorable beyond  
belief toddler of the female species, yells, "Alo? Alo?! Ho-sit?! Okay-BYE BYE!", and the receiver is slammed down.  
This time READE'S office line rings. "Baby...your Daughter is nuts!"

"Issues abound...What's CRACKIN', 'Booty'? What's good?"

"You're on speaker Baby." As verification, Patterson, visiting the condo on her morning off, pipes up: " 'Booty'! He calls  
calls you 'BOOTY', Tash? Gotta admit, it-the name do fit!"

" 'Sup, Patterson...stop spoiling my Daughter", warns Reade.

"Too late! I've invoked GodMother's privileges, allowing me unlimited spoiling, as clearly stated in the MADRINA'S handbook,  
as verified by Zapata."

Zapata interjects: "She tricked me, Reade!"

Their baby points at the receiver and says "Weed!" Then to her Mother: 'Booty'!"

"See what you did!", Tasha mocks, her tone friendly, bantering.

"Who is it who has the speaker on, again? I forget," Edgar retorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> MADRINA: GODMOTHER


	2. 'LITO! 'LITA!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade's Parents visit for a few days.

Two weeks later, The Baby's Grandparents arrive for a visit. They are greeted warmly by all three members of  
the Reade-Zapata household. Edgar assists with getting them situated into the guest room (having notified the office  
he'd be taking the morning some weeks prior.) Nat, with the spot-light shining directly and solely upon HER, trundles from  
adult to adult, bringing building blocks, stuffed animals, rattles, etc 

Monica Reade, nodding happily at 'baby babble' of her GrandDaughter, has a question for Nat's Parents. "Any progress on  
what we talked about a few weeks ago, Edgar, Natasha? The two of you are adults and fully capable of deciding on marrying  
or not without my input; I don't believe that I'm crossing a line asking the question. To settle my own mind."

"Now, Monica...I told you to leave these Children BE about that", Edward Reade Sr interjects. His voice is firm, but gentle.

"Mom, Dad...it's a fair question," Edgar says. "We don't have an answer yet, but it is something we discuss regularly. We need  
TIME, to think it through. We won't rush into it, neither will we take forever to decide."

Nat, unhappy that the focus is off of her, however temporarily, yips indignantly. "No sea Mala, Usted," (Be a good girl, Ma'am),  
Tasha chides her Daughter lovingly. "Crrrreimaht!", she announces, bringing a round of laughter from the adults.


	3. DO WHAT YOU FEEL IS BEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter drabble: Reade and his Father have a Father-Son talk

"She'll not let that die, E...the getting married issue. For myself, I'd prefer that too, but I know<  
that young people these days don't always follow the traditions of their parents. You yourself  
said it: make up your own minds, in your own time...keeping in mind that your Mom is going to  
be 'hot' on that until she gets some sort of answer."

"I know, Pop. We ARE looking at all the pros and cons. All sides. Nat's a handful, and with new threats all  
the time, time is somewhat a luxury. It's a longer discussion."

Mr. Reade smiles at his Son, hopeful of easing his mind. 'I'll calm her down-remind her that you and your Brother are  
grown Men, fully capable of your own decisions. Buy you some time."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Your Nat is something else, Son. She seems smarter each time we see her. We's love to see her more."

"I'll ask Tasha if she's OK with letting you and Mom taking her one weekend."

"As you Young People say: 'Now THAT'S what's up," his Father laughs.


	4. SHOOT-OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High action in this Chapter-gunplay and danger for the Team  
Repata (Rapata) centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX, but not terribly explicit
> 
> Graphic Violence, injury and death

"Your Mom...she feels very strongly about us being married, it seems." This from Natasha Zapata during after  
dinner clean-up.

Edgar smiles, recalling his Mother's vehemence. "She's 52, Tash. A modern woman with some traditional ideas.  
But-we're NOT going to let my MY PARENTS, your ABUELA, or anyone else determine if and when we marry".

"Our lives, our decision", says Tasha.

"There it is."

Next morning, Tasha is awakened by Edgar rubbing his morning erection against her big bottom. She lifted her leg  
slightly to let him enter her from behind. Playing with her boobs and biting her neck, he thrust deeper and deeper into  
her, trying not to think about returning to the NYO. When he off-loads his hot cum quietly and deeply inside her, they cling  
to each other like two ship-wrecked sailors on an open sea. After an hour nap, they rise and shower together.

At the office, no tattoos pop right away, however a Chinese-backed human-trafficking ring engages NYPD and SWAT in a shoot-out in  
Chinatown. A Federal building is involved, motivating the CIRG (Critical Incident Response Unit) to deploy...on scene,  
Reade, Zapata, and Agents Ross and Clarke make their way to the rear; Weller, Jane, Mitchell, and Morales flank through  
the left side of the building. They are met with immediate aggressive action-Jane and Morales put down two of the gang  
members: Weller wounds a third. Morales takes control of the wounded thug, while the other three continue on...

"Everyone down!", Zapata yells suddenly, just as a spray of bullets clang off of the walls and floor-two hit Agent Ross  
(vest and calf), and Reade and Zapata provide cover fire while Clarke drags their comrade to safety and begins first aid. In the  
course of the short gun-battle, three of the five ambushers are killed or wounded, the other two continue to direct a sustained hail  
of bullets toward the Agents...

Weller, Jane, and Morales have gained access and are working their way toward stairs leading to the lobby level; once there  
they discover three of the Triad's muscle taking cover at the security station...and they have a hostage. One of them shouts:  
"Gǔn kāi! (GET OUT!)

Weller looks at Jane...she yells back: "Wǒmen zuò bù dào! (We can't do that!) Liánbāng diàochá jú tègōng! (FBI Agents!)   
Fàngxià wǔqì (Put down your weapons!) All three open fire, in response. Weller triggers his shoulder mic: "S.W.A.T.  
Leader...do you have eyes on the lobby security desk?!"

S.W.A.T Leader Luis Santos: "Hold one, Weller-Li do you have eyes?"

Sniper Evan Li: "Affirmative, Command"

Santos: "Cioli?"

Sniper Bobby Cioli: "Negative, Command, moving to acquire."

1 minute, twenty seconds later: Command, Cioli-target acquired"

Santos: "Stand by, Weller...Li, Cioli-TAKE THEM DOWN!"

At nearly the same instant, two of the barricaded thugs drop, with blood spouting from catastrophic head wounds...  
the third ejects the clip from his automatic rifle and tosses it out in front of the desk. The three agents surround and  
apprehend the 'perp'; Weller contacts the Emergency Response Sniper Team: "Thanks, Santos-good shooting, guys...stay up  
until AD Reade relays further, OK?"

"Copy, Weller."

Reade, Zapata, and Clarke meet the other Team in the lobby, having dispatched their enemy combatants after a sustained gun-  
battle.

A thorough search of the building is fruitless: the Triad Chiefs are gone, if they were ever there. The mop-up is left to FBI  
and NYPD forensics; Reade and the CIRG return to the NYO for debrief. None of them depart for home until after 2200hrs (11pm),  
with instructions to return back by noon the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Abuela: Grand Mother


	5. SHOOT-OUT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble featuring Repata and Madney (Semi-Explicit  
implied sex scene)

Staring at the the bullet creased vest she's worn in the Triad raid, Tasha Zapata realizes how close she'd come to injury-  
serious injury, or DEATH. Leaving the Baby without a Mother, and Reade without a partner...that is not something that she  
can live with. She tells Reade that she intends to remain in the office from now on, she can't risk field work, not with Nat in  
the picture.

"I'm not arguing against it; I'm asking if you are sure that this is what you want-your skill set, the fact that you LOVE field work-  
as long as you've thought about it as much as you need to, I'm behind your decision, 100%."

"It's what I HAVE to do, Reade. I can't take the chance. Now that we have Nat, she's all that matters. I'm doing this for HER, and  
you."

"I'll get the paperwork started tommorow."

*From LA To NY*

Howie is still fuming about Maddie's ex-hisband coming by his home, trying to start a fight. Maddie hasn't  
been able to calm him down, or get him to see reason. She tries another tack: She asks him: WHERE AM I NOW,  
RIGHT THIS MINUTE, Howard?! Allow me to answer: I'M HERE. WITH YOU. Focus on that. I'm not going to   
let Doug ruin this for me, and you shouldn't either...c'mere...

She kisses him deeply, biting his lips, sucking his mouth and sliding her hand between his thighs to cup his testicles,  
her expert manipulation of same cause his nature to rise...her hot tongue replaces her nimble fingers, then her warm,  
wet mouth...


	6. SHOOT-OUT (AFTERMATH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha decides that it's too dangerous for her to remain with the Critical  
Incident Response Group-at least not in a 'field' capacity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A littele bit shorter Chapter than some. I'll make up for it later

The decision, for her, isn't a real consideration, as far as Natasha Zapata is concerned. Does she love her job? YES...  
the adrenaline rush, the camaraderie...the satisfaction of 'taking down' the bad actors-of course she does. Being by Reade's  
side while she does that is the best kind of bonus. There have been many close calls over the years-the explosions, being shot,  
the undercover work-during that time, she didn't have a child to worry about. NAT is the deciding factor...Reade's Dad, an ex-  
Secret Service Agent, had once remarked "There's a bullet out there with every law enforcement's name on it-the key is to get  
out before YOURS finds YOU."

She fingers the groove that bullet had made on her vest-too close for comfort. Natalia Marcella Monica Reade Zapata-  
their beautiful, beautiful baby girl...unlike her Mother, she will never know what it means to grow up with abusive, 'loser'  
Parents who will abandon her in a never-ending quest for liquor and/or narcotics, or leave her hungry, or in despair, or  
without comfort. That is why the decision to resign from the Critical Incident Response Group is a no-brainer. Reade can hire  
her as a CONSULTANT, a work-from home ANALYST.

The Anna Leone song playing low in the background is the perfect back-drop (infants hear and understand, organically,  
much more than adults sometimes give them credit for:

[And I will work out what it meant  
And I will mend you in the end  
'Cause I’ll do anything, I love you  
Love you  
I’ll do anything, I love you  
Love you]

Tasha gazes at adoringly at her child, whispers to her: "Hago lo necesario-TE AMO" (I'll do what's necessary-I LOVE YOU).


	7. MAGGIE AND OA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 Of Maggie Bell and OA Zidan

On their afternoon free from duty, Maggie and OA complete the paperwork disclosing their intimate personal  
relationship. For Maggie, it's TIME. The same for OA; he's tried to be patient, give her time to get over the  
death of her husband Jason (if one can ever get over something such as that). They are partners in every sense of the  
word: on the streets, in the office, and now in _life_ life. She's careful to make sure that he understands that  
she will probably never get over Jason, that whatever their budding relationship grows into, Jason will always be a part  
of her...

Now that the HR requirement is satisfied, they have the rest of the afternoon to fill. Afternoon tv doesn't interest either of  
them, and neither is in the mood for Netflix...Maggie stands, starts unbuttoning her over-sized shirt (one of his old work  
shirts), grinning at the way his eyes lock on her teasing movements (she wriggles sensually, parodying a burlesque dancer from  
yester year). Swinging the garment above her head, Maggie works on her yoga pants next: she wears a red thong inderneath,  
which she takes down and off, witha flourish (theyjoin the pile at her feet. having not bothered witha bra, she sidles toward her  
seated admirer.

He reaches out to grab her, but with a low chuckle she slides a step away, stood back up, swaying her hips, running her hands  
through her hair, giving them a good view of her entire naked back. O.A.'s muttering under his breath, indicating it's time to  
stop teasing; "Beautiful," her companion blurts, his eyes on her clearly-displayed landing strip.

Turning, she lowered herself , hovering just his lap, her naked back towards the bare-chested O.A. He wastes little time  
divesting himself of his sweatpants and undershorts, taking them down to his calves (the so helpful brunette takes the br />  
garments the rest of the way down and off. His flagpole is already starting to rise when she settles her naked bottom onto his  
lap, opening her thighs and relaxing intohis burly, thickly-matted chest.

"Hey", we found something to do!," O.A. quips.

"It seems so!"

xxx-continued in Chapter 9-xxx


End file.
